


Entangled Souls

by werewolfsaz



Series: Souls [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Body reassurance, Daryl's impressive cock, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Scars, Sort of AU, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Still zombie apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-09 22:45:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15277812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: Lunch had only been omelettes with mushrooms and fresh garden vegetables, but they had both enjoyed it, the simple gratitude easily read through their new soul bond. Daryl marvelled at it, this strange new sensation of the hum of another person’s mind and emotions in the back of his own head. It was horrible at first, the lack of privacy, the knowledge he’d never be truly alone again, but in a very short space of time, he found he actually quite liked it. There were no actual words, more flickers of colours and partly-formed pictures accompanied by vague suggestions of feelings.One thing, however, became increasingly clear as they sat at the table, eating.





	Entangled Souls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [innerain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerain/gifts), [GJBN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GJBN/gifts).



> Hello, again my dears.  
> I bring you the fluffiest of smut I could manage. I hope you enjoy it!  
> Again, much love and endless thanks to Innerain for beta'ing this for me even though you are ridiculously busy. Love you, panther!  
> For Gitte, let's get you better and home my sweet!  
> Comments and kudos make me happy and give me hope that I don't completely suck at this writing lark.  
> Enjoy!

Lunch had only been omelettes with mushrooms and fresh garden vegetables, but they had both enjoyed it, the simple gratitude easily read through their new soul bond. Daryl marvelled at it, this strange new sensation of the hum of another person’s mind and emotions in the back of his own head. It was horrible at first, the lack of privacy, the knowledge he’d never be truly alone again, but in a very short space of time, he found he actually quite liked it. There were no actual words, more flickers of colours and partly-formed pictures accompanied by vague suggestions of feelings.  
One thing, however, became increasingly clear as they sat at the table, eating. 

Paul was watching Daryl as he ate. It was true, what he’d said outside: the archer was strong and smart and hotter than hellfire. The longer he looked at the dark-haired man across from him, the more his thoughts turned heated and lustful. He wanted to strip that dark shirt from Daryl’s broad shoulders, wanted to trace his hands down that tapering waist to the firm globes of a truly exceptional ass. He wanted to kiss that mouth again, feeling almost hungry for it, as he watched the way Daryl’s pink tongue licked his lips as he ate. When Daryl’s sapphire dark eyes leapt to his, Paul dropped his gaze, blushing.

“Sorry, got a bit carried away there,” the scout murmured. “I know you’re not ready for that...”  
“I ain’t never… done that,” Daryl blurted, face heating up again. “Never got round to it before… Before now. Stupid really, wanting to wait till I found my soulmate. Merle used’ta make fun a’me all the time but I didn’t care. Didn’t matter anyhow, no-one wanted me like that.”  
Truly stunned, Paul stood and moved around the table to be closer to Daryl.  
“I don’t believe no-one wanted you, you’re gorgeous!” he muttered, fingers brushing over Daryl’s strongly muscled arm. “Though I must be honest, the fact that you’ve never… That no-one has touched you like that… It makes me ridiculously happy.”

Squinting at the long-haired man, Daryl blushed again at the self-satisfied smile on his bearded face, feeling oddly hot and squirmy inside.  
“Yer weird,” he muttered, poking at his food as he tried to ignore the warm swell of lust coming from the soul bond.  
“Yup, been told that before,” Paul replied with a grin. He looked at the other man for a long moment, just drinking in the sight of him and letting the bond between them overwhelm his mind. He could feel Daryl’s shyness, his reticence that had nothing to do with being unfriendly but rather came from being hurt too many times. He felt his deep pain from a lifetime of verbal and physical abuse and it made the smaller man want to weep. 

Leaning forward, not thinking, Paul brushed his lips to Daryl’s in a caress that was full of the longing to soothe that pain, to smooth the jagged edges that still cut at the archer’s mind. With a growling, almost hurt noise, Daryl dragged the smaller man into his lap, crushing their lips together to the point of bruising. A surge of lust burst through the broad-shouldered archer like a firework, sweeping aside his previous worries. He wanted Paul, wanted to kiss every inch of him, map every millimetre of his skin with fingers, lips and tongue. He wanted to feel Paul inside him, wanted to feel how hot and tight Paul’s body would be as he sank into it. 

“I have to tell you,” the scout panted, breaking away just enough to speak, their lips still brushing. “That I’m stupidly turned on and desperately want you to fuck me. I know you’re not ready for that, so we can slow down…”  
“Shut up,” Daryl groaned, the hot puffs of Paul’s breath across his face making it hard to think. “I wanna… My bed is right up there. Yer my soulmate and I've waited long enough."  
Paul kissed Daryl again, softly, carefully, giving him time to process what he'd just blurted out. He knew, thanks to their bond, that he sometimes needed that moment.  
"We can absolutely do that if you're sure you're really ready. Fuck knows I want to, I'm having a hard time thinking of anything else, to be honest," the scout breathed, arms looped around Daryl's wide shoulders to press himself closer to the archer. "I just want you to be ready..."

Daryl tangled his fingers in Paul's long hair, pulling him down into another breath-stealing kiss, relishing the soft scrape of his beard, wanting to feel that rough/soft hair in other places as well. He wondered how it would feel against his bare chest, catching in the hair of his happy trail, rubbing against the delicate skin of his thighs... A gentle bubble of mirth popped into his head, Paul's chuckle whispering in his mind. Blushing hotly, aware of the man in his arms and the fact that his lustful curiosity had been broadcast clearly across their soul bond, Daryl broke the kiss and lowered his eyes. Paul's fingers instantly hooked under his chin, lifting his face back up to smile into his eyes, thumb stroking down his cheek.  
"We have all the time in the world to find out how different things will feel," he murmured. "There's no rush. If you just want us to kiss for a while, we can. If you want to go further, we can and we stop as soon as you say stop."

Meeting Paul's brilliant blue eyes, heart swelling at the understanding and patience he saw in them, Daryl nodded, tightening his grip on Paul's lithe body before standing suddenly. With a thoroughly unmanly squeak, Paul clung to Daryl's strong shoulders, surprised by the strength of his soulmate. Daryl carried the long-haired man to his bedroom, suddenly wishing he'd cleaned up a bit but deciding it didn't matter now. Setting the scout on his unmade bed, Daryl stood back for a second, admiring the sight of Paul in his room, the place he felt safest in, and knew at once that he never wanted him to leave.  
"Don't leave me hanging here, big guy," Paul smiled, slightly nervous as Daryl kept staring. Running a hand through his hair, the scout reached down to untie his boots, flinging them towards the door before crossing his legs on the bed and waiting for his soulmate to make a move.

Kicking his own boots off, Daryl sat in beside the smaller man, suddenly unsure of where to go from there. Taking a risk, Paul moved, swinging one leg over Daryl's thighs and settling himself in the archer's lap again.  
"Hi," he murmured, leaning in to kiss Daryl softly.  
"Hey," Daryl whispered back, locking his arms around Paul's supple waist, pulling him closer. "Think we can do more of the kissing?"  
"Always," Paul replied instantly, leaning in to press their lips together in a chaste kiss. Daryl growled, pressing harder against the other's plush mouth, needing more. Paul's tongue brushed against Daryl's lower lips, tentatively asking for permission to enter. The archer opened up readily, thrilled by how weirdly wonderful it felt to have another perosn's tongue caressing his own, shivering as the hot, slick muscle tickled over the sensitive nerves on the roof of his mouth. Mimicking what the scout was doing, Daryl eased his own tongue into the other's warm mouth, exploring hesitantly. 

The groan that rumbled from Paul took them both by surprise, the pair jolting apart. Paul's cheeks were pink all the way up to his ears, eyes lowered as his fingers fidgeted with stands of Dary's long hair.  
"Sorry," he mumbled. "That felt good and the noise just slipped out."  
"Don't need to be sorry. I'm kinda glad I got ya to make a noise," Daryl replied, flushed with pride. A mischievous glint lit Paul's eyes as his fingers drifted up the back of Daryl's neck, tangling further in his hair.  
"I bet you can get me to make all kinds of noises."  
A wave of lust swept over Daryl, burning away the last of his nerves. Feeling bold, he slipped his hands under the back of Paul's shirt, caressing his firm back muscles, relishing the smooth, heated skin under his calloused hands. Paul wriggled in his lap, pressing closer to kiss him again, deep and messy, as Daryl rucked up his shirt to touch more of his skin.  


"Lemme take it off," the scout panted, yanking the offending material over his head and throwing it aside. Daryl's eyes trailed over his muscular chest, his strong arms, the trail of hair leading into his pants and the growing bulge hiding under the dark material there.   
"Sorry," Paul murmured. "You're really gorgeous and kissing you is amazing. I can try..."  
He started to scoot back, trying to remove the pressure of having his hardening cock pressed against Daryl when the archer hauled him back in, rolling his hips up unconsciously, dragging a moan from Paul's mouth.

"Didn't I say ‘no need to be sorry’?" Daryl rumbled, ducking his head to trail kisses along Paul's collarbone. "I ain't complainin'. Never had anyone think I was worth a boner before."  
"I'm telling you, that cannot be true. Maybe you just never noticed before," Paul breathed out shakily, fingers curling in Daryl's dark t-shirt, feeling the heat radiating through it, the heavy thump of his heart. "Can I... Would it be okay to take this off?"  
Hesitating for just a moment, the dark-haired man nodded, lifting his arms as the smaller man tugged the washed-soft material over his head and threw it to join his own shirt on the floor. Paul stilled, eyes roaming over Daryl's chest, the dark hair covering it, the scars, the dusky buds of his nipples.  
"Told ya I ain't nothin' to look at," the archer mumbled, hunching his shoulders to try and hide, but Paul was faster. 

Launching himself across the small distance between them, he crashed their mouths together in a deep, messy kiss, hands stroking along the length of Daryl's throat, the breadth of his shoulders, the contours of his chest, the tattoos.  
"You're perfect," Paul moaned into the kiss. "You're beautiful. God, I want to touch you so much I think I'm going to go crazy."  
Unused to this kind of attention, to the kind of praise falling from Paul's mouth, Daryl could only blush and whine high in his throat. The touch of lush lips and soft beard hair against his throat made the archer squirm, his temperature raising the lower the smaller man went. The first scratch of that soft facial hair against his nipple made Daryl gasp and shudder hard, eyes rolling back. He'd never realised how sensitive those little buds were.

"Too much?" Paul asked, popping back up to cradle Daryl's face in his hands, not wanting to overwhelm the other man. He pressed soft kisses to the archer's face, giving him a minute to recover.  
"Never knew it could feel like that," was the breathless reply before Daryl grabbed two handfuls of Paul's long chestnut brown hair and pulled him into another kiss. "Want you to show me what else can feel so good."  
Paul groaned, lust burning bright through the soulmate bond. Moving quickly, slightly clumsy in his haste, the long-haired man got up and urged Darl to lay down on the bed, swallowing at the sight of the strong body laid out for him. Crawling over Daryl, dropping the odd kiss here and there on him, Paul paused to kiss a burning trail up his neck, tasting the skin, sucking it softly just to hear Daryl moan under him.

Lowering his hips, Paul couldn't help the noise of pleasure that fell from his lips at the brush of their clothed cocks.  
"Fuck, what are you packing down there?" Paul asked with a surprised huff. "It feels massive."  
Daryl blushed, the red staining all the way down his chest and Paul kissed him again, moving his hips slowly just to get some kind of friction on his aching dick. Daryl grabbed his hips, grinding up with a growl, shivering at the rough drag between them.  
"It... I guess it's a decent size," he stuttered as they found a rhythm that was just enough and nowhere near enough. Lifting himself up, Paul blinked heavy-lidded eyes, darkened with desire, down at the other man, one hand trailing down his chest.  
"Can I... Would it be alright if I touch?" 

Swallowing, Daryl nodded. He closed his eyes, not able to handle the look on Paul expressive face as his work- and fight-roughened hands slid lower down his body. There was a breathless moment then Daryl choked out a cry, hips stuttering up to chase the feeling of Paul's hand pressing against his cock. The fact that it was someone else's hand touching him there was almost too much and only sheer force of will kept Daryl from coming in his pants like a horny teenager. Carefully, Paul traced the outline of Daryl's cock, eyes widening as it became clear exactly how big he was.  
"Wow," he breathed out after a minute, licking his suddenly dry lips. "I want to see it..."

Daryl flinched, arms half moving to cover himself but then Paul was back, nuzzling against the side of his face, kissing him softly again.  
"Not yet, whenever you're ready," he assured the archer. "I just wanted you to know, that I want to see you, all of you."  
"I got scars," Daryl blurted, face heating up for a different reason. "I ain't... They ain't pretty. I want ya to know that before we... go any further."  
Paul sat up, hands still stroking Daryl's skin lightly.  
"I have them too," he whispered. "And mine aren't exactly beauty contest winners either. Here."  
Turning slightly, he pointed to a long, jagged scar across his ribs, dark against the paleness of his skin. Slowly, one at a time, he showed Daryl every scar, told him every story behind them. Some were from silly childhood accidents, some were from fights as a child and an adult, though the most painful ones to talk about were the self-inflicted ones. Standing, Paul dropped his jeans to the floor, turning his knee out to show the thin, pale silvery scars running across the softness of his inner thighs.

"Sometimes, it's the only way," was his only explanation when Daryl asked why. The dark-haired archer drew him back onto the bed, into his arms and kissed him for a long time, fingers running over every scar, mapping them, memorising them. Then, feeling emboldened by Paul's display of vulnerability, Daryl showed his own scars, the wide, deep ones on his back, the knife and bullet wounds, the arrow scars on his abdomen and back, the burns on his arms and hands.  
"I know what you mean," he assured the scout, feeling oddly exposed and trembling. They gazed into each other's eyes for a long time, content to just be together, to understand each other. 

**

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Daryl panted, hands fisted in sheets, thighs trembling as he fought the urge to thrust up into Paul's hot mouth. "Paul, ya keep that up..."  
With one last suck, the scout pulled back from Daryl's impressive cock, gasping as he could finally fill his lungs properly. He'd been right, Daryl really was packing, easily eight inches, thick and heavy. Paul could write poetry about the perfection that was Daryl Dixon's glorious cock, he could worship it for hours, days… forever! He gave Daryl a few minutes to get some control, rubbing his face against the archer's thigh, delighting in the redness left by his beard. They had worked up to this over the course of hours, talking, kissing, touching, soul marks glowing so brightly that it made them both wince, laughing until lust overpowered them both and had banished all insecurities. 

"Sorry," Daryl muttered, chest heaving, sweat glistening in the late evening light.  
"Don't be," Paul smiled. "I want you to tell me if it's too much. Besides, the first time you come, I want it to be while we're making love."  
Daryl groaned, covering his eyes with his hands.  
"Why ya gotta say shit like that? I was just getting a grip on it," he huffed out, laughing as he said it. Sitting up, Paul climbed into Daryl's lap, leaning down to kiss him deeply, reaching for the lube that Daryl had magicked from somewhere.  
"I'm gonna teach you how to do this one day soon," Paul promised, voice darkly seductive as he poured the cool liquid on his fingers. "But it'll be quicker this way."

Daryl could only watch as the beautiful, long-haired man reached behind himself, cobalt blue eyes dropping almost closed as he moaned loudly. Biting his lip, Daryl reached down, tracing his hands across the expanse of Paul's lush ass until he touched the scout's hand and followed it to where it was thrusting into his own body.  
"Oh, fuck me," the dark-haired archer groaned, lunging up to leave biting kisses down the smaller man's throat.  
"Not tonight, dear," Paul grinned wolfishly. "Maybe next time. Tonight, I want you in me. Can you grab the condom?"  
There were a few minutes of shuffling as they got themselves arranged, manoeuvring themselves around to make it easier, then Paul was pushing Daryl down onto the bed, kissing him heatedly, biting at his mouth.  
"Don't go quiet on me now."

Sitting up, the scout gripped Daryl's cock on one hand and lowered himself onto it. He gasped and moaned, small, strangled noises pouring from him as the thick length pressed further and further inside him.  
"Shit," Daryl hissed, hands flying up to gripped Paul's waist, biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from coming. "Fuck, yer so tight, feel so amazing."  
"You're so big," Paul gasped, eyes squeezed closed as he free hand caressed Daryl's chest. "Never felt anything so good."  
Words dissolved, melting into noises of pleasure. It took a surprisingly short time for Paul to adjust to the size of Daryl inside him. As soon as he had, he lifted up to drop back down, the pair crying out at the perfect friction.

"Touch me, " Paul gasped, leaning forward to brace himself against Daryl's chest, circling his hips as he ground down. "Please, I need to feel your hands on me."  
Only too happy to comply, Daryl wrapped one big hand around Paul's weeping cock, the other curling around his hip for support. He jerked him in time with the movement of the scout's hips, entranced by the breathy whimpers dropping from Paul's plush mouth, the way he gasped Daryl's name, the way he looked above him, riding him so perfectly.  
"I'm getting close," he rasped out, surprised by the gravelliness of his own voice. The heat in his gut, singing in his blood, was getting hotter, pooling low in his gut. But he needed to make Paul let go first, needed to see this sweet, patient, considerate, gorgeous man lose control because of him. Moving his hand fast, Daryl began to work his cock with a fever, rumbling pleased noises as he did. He thrust up to meet that delicious rhythm, grinning wickedly when Paul cried out loudly, clenching around him, begging him to do it again. 

The thrusts became harder, less coordinated, as the lust in them rose to a fever pitch. Paul's eyes snapped open, locking with Daryl's, the soul marks flaring even brighter, surrounding them with dancing lights, and then the heat overflowed. Jolting, Paul came, thick white ropes of come falling across Daryl's hand and stomach, a few drops landing on his neck. Daryl made an inarticulate noise of pleasure as the scout clenched around him, his own orgasm shaking him to his core. The bond between them flared, the pleasure shared back and forth, prolonging their orgasms until, finally, they collapsed together, breathless, exhausted and sated.

It was silent between them for a while, only their heavy breathing and the thrumming of their hearts disturbing the stillness. Paul rolled to the side, wincing as Daryl slipped from his body, head pillowed on the archer's shoulder.  
"That was... The most amazing thing that has ever happened to me," he grinned, still a bit out of breath. Daryl turned his head and pressed a kiss to Paul's forehead, nuzzling into his hair softly.  
"It really was. And yer pretty amazing too. Thank you fer making that so... Thank you."  
Overwhelmed by affection for the man next to him, feeling something dangerously close to love, Paul smiled blindly.  
"I'm really glad you turned out to be my soulmate, Daryl."  
"Me too, Paul."  
They entangled their fingers, soul marks touching, the lights glowing softly, dancing around them in lazy circles, ignored as they kissed softly and talked about the future, their future. As soulmates.


End file.
